


Melting

by exbex



Series: The Most Dangerous Man [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Artificial Vagina, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gags, M/M, Master/Slave, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Melting

John has never been the sort to worry much over how he looks. He keeps himself in reasonably good shape and doesn’t try too hard when picking out clothes for himself. Some might say that he doesn’t try hard enough in that area, but John just figures that there’s not much he can do about the way he looks and that there are more important things to think about. 

But now John is in an...unusual sort of situation, though it’s a sort that is becoming more common these days. He’s naked, which by itself is nothing particularly distressing; John was a doctor, an athlete, and a soldier for too long to be arsed to care over nudity much. It’s the positioning that has John considering. His arms are drawn up over the rest of his body, his wrists cuffed and attached to chains that are attached to the ceiling. He’s standing very straight, with a spreader bar attached to his ankles and keeping his legs apart. Mycroft has outfitted him with a stainless steel cock cage and a silk blindfold. The only part of the ensemble that John figures looks a bit ridiculous is what he vaguely remembers is called a penis gag. It’s black leather and John thinks of it as sort of an adult pacifier. 

It’s not an uncomfortable arrangement by any means; John knows that Mycroft won’t leave him trussed up like this for longer than necessary, and won’t push the boundaries of safety. John is simply in a position in which he has nothing to do but to think, and he hopes that he’s meeting Mycroft’s expectations.

But really these thoughts are a distraction if John is being honest with himself. Mycroft has carefully planned this session so as to be turned on by two things: John’s powerlessness and John’s objectification. John, perhaps ironically, is trying to distract himself from the reality that he is very turned on by those same two things. Because as much as John craves the giving up of control, in practice it’s much more difficult than it is in theory. John is frightened just slightly by his desires; not of the loss of control itself, but of his own need for it.

It’s a relief when he finally feels Mycroft’s hands on him, though he also wonders how he didn’t even hear Mycroft approach. Nevertheless, the way Mycroft runs his hands over his shoulders and his chest, the way Mycroft presses kisses to his neck, allows John to stop thinking about it and just feel the sensations.

Mycroft removes the cock cage, an unexpected action, and John feels his cock begin to stiffen, particularly as Mycroft slowly removes the plug from John’s arse. John feels the absence acutely and bites down on the gag as Mycroft takes hold of his hips and grips, firmly but not hard enough to leave marks. John has no conception of how Mycroft can so patiently and slowly penetrate him, but Mycroft suddenly grips John harder to stop him from thrusting back on to Mycroft’s cock. The frustration that John should feel is soon replaced with exhilaration at the way Mycroft takes utter control and begins to thrust harder and drive deeper. 

It’s enough to make John stiffen even more but not enough to make him come, and he begins to whimper around his gag. It’s a bit of a shock when the rhythm is thrown off, and even more of a shock when John feels his cock slowly become enveloped by something wet and soft but vaguely rubbery. The rhythm is sloppy as Mycroft both fucks him and works his cock with whatever brilliant device he’s procured, but John can feel his own orgasm building, and there’s a rush as he climaxes, barely noticing Mycroft coming inside of him.

John is a shaking but sated mess as Mycroft removes every contraption and helps him to the shower. John leans into Mycroft, who rubs him down as if he’s a thoroughbred, murmuring various endearments along the lines of “such a good boy”, and then wraps him in bedclothes and places a kiss to his forehead.

**

Mycroft looks younger in his sleep, more innocent. He seems less like the imposing figure who makes John hard and wanting and more like a regular bloke who John could completely and devastatingly fall for, or at least develop some protective attitudes about. 

Mycroft is a bit of a curiosity. John knows why he himself is the type to crave submission; the rest of his life, his chosen careers, haven’t allowed for it. Mycroft is already so dominant in his everyday life, and it’s interesting that he would want the same thing in his sex life. But then again, maybe Mycroft’s status paradoxically leaves him in a situation of submission; maybe all that power and all of the responsibility that comes with it is actually paralyzing.

John doesn’t have the Holmes affinity for manipulation, so he’ll have to rely on his ability to look like an adoring pet if he wants Mycroft to accept some comfort. This is not exactly difficult, since Mycroft tends to regard him as an adoring pet during their time together. All John has to do is wait for Mycroft to wake up just enough to notice him, and then John will lean into Mycroft’s touch, give a look that asks for a cuddle, and simply hide the fact that he’s not just asking for himself.

Even the most dangerous man has weaknesses and needs, a reality demonstrated by the way Mycroft slowly awakens, and the soft look in his eyes when he casts a glance at John. The icy facade melts and Mycroft wraps his arms around John and buries his own face in John’s neck. John receives the distinct impression that he’s a bit of an oversized teddy bear, but it’s no matter; he is Mycroft’s toy. Whether he is, or will be, anything more than that remains to be seen.


End file.
